Good Boy
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. Kurt suspects Blaine wants something else in the bedroom. So he gives it to him.


Title: Good Boy

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: None

Summary: Kurt suspects Blaine wants something else in the bedroom. So he gives it to him.

Warnings: Submissive!Blaine, Dominant!Kurt, some strongish power dynamics, you might call it D/s, facefucking, light bondage.

Words: 2400

A/N: Phew. That's a whole new list of warnings. I don't usually warn for sub/dom dynamics but there are strong so if you can't stomach dom!Kurt and sub!Blaine probably run for the hills. It's still very much stupidly-in-love-klaine but with a large side order of kink. Chapter Three of Dark Blue this time tomorrow. Enjoy the porny interlude. Also thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing my stuff! It means the world to me, particularly in light of the one crazy anon who seems to have it in for me...but thank you to everyone else.

* * *

><p>Blaine doesn't know it until he hears it whispered breathless and broken in his ear late one night, but <em>it <em>is the biggest turn on ever.

"God you are being so good. Such a …"

Then Kurt pauses, he hesitates, unsure of himself until he feels the shivers under Blaine's skin and hears the keen escaping him.

Kurt swallows and whispers: "Such a good boy."

Blaine comes over the sheets without ever being touched.

* * *

><p>Kurt mentions it like it's nothing the next morning over coffee and Blaine gives a sharp shake of his head and Kurt doesn't try to mention it again.<p>

He thinks about it though. And then he searches for answers on his own.

In the end it makes perfect sense.

He doesn't quite comprehend why the idea settles so hot and restless and wanting in his own stomach though.

* * *

><p>He ties Blaine up. Hands looped loosely in a work tie and then secured to the headboard, Blaine propped up on his back against the pillows. Ankles left unbound but tonight Kurt keeps wrapping index finger and thumb around them and thinking.<p>

Light bondage is nothing new. They do it to prolong and tease and give dominance over to the other.

Not tonight though. Tonight Kurt takes a deep breath and dives in. He takes dominance and Blaine doesn't realize it until he has no other choice but to give.

"If you want me to stop you'll have to bang your fists against the headboard," Kurt tells him. "And I'll stop." It's the best he can think of and he doesn't think Blaine will want him to stop. He hopes not.

"Kurt I—"

Kurt glares at him, summoning the bitchiest look from his high school years he can recall and speaking over the top of Blaine: "No talking."

Blaine's mouth shuts with the click of his teeth.

"Show me you know how to make me stop sweetheart."

Staring at him, Blaine freezes. Naked and only half hard now with Kurt across his waist, watching him with ice-cold eyes and pursed lips. He didn't ask for this. He doesn't even know what this is.

"Blaine, _show me you know_."

Blaine's fists, still bound, hit the headboard hard and echoing just under where they're tied to it. It makes the material tighten on his wrists and makes his breath hitch in the same moment as Kurt's.

"Good boy."

Kurt ends up kneeling haphazardly under Blaine's raised arms, pressed up only a foot from the headboard and staring down into the cramped space he's left for Blaine to breathe.

He starts slow, working his cock between Blaine's lips shallowly before easing back out. Kurt is well aware that Blaine's hands are bound and his voice is stifled but he pushes thoughts of things getting out of hand away. He slides his cock deeper and deeper down Blaine's throat until it's all white-hot tight heat. Blaine can deep-throat but Kurt's never asked him to do it with his hands tied and with only a few simple phrases echoing around their bedroom.

"_That's a good boy."_

"_Baby, that's perfect."_

"_Oh god yes."_

But it makes sense. It does. And goddamnit Blaine tied up and taking all of him has always been hot, any which way.

Kurt slides his cock out and hovers there, just out of reach of Blaine's mouth though he's tilting, arching, staring right at Kurt's dick and licking his lips.

"You like that don't you baby?"

"Ye—"

"No talking!"

Blaine stares and then nods and bites his lip.

Kurt swallows and feels his skin tinge a darker pink. "You want more?"

Blaine nods obediently again and his mouth falls open.

Sliding deep into his mouth, Kurt doesn't stop until he can feel Blaine's lips pressing into the hair at the base of his cock, can feel Blaine swallowing harshly around the cock lodged in his throat. Kurt slides back out and watches Blaine carefully as he gasps and blinks hard.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth as deep and as long as I want, okay?" It's rhetorical. "And you're going to take it." Kurt can hear the waver in his own voice but Blaine doesn't.

Blaine simply nods.

Sliding his hands into Blaine's hair, letting the curls wrap around his fingers, Kurt tilts Blaine's head back, stretching out his throat, and watches, entranced as Blaine's mouth opens wider, tongue sliding out, waiting as his eyes stare up brightly.

_Jesus Fuck._

Kurt toys with him for a second, wanting to see, to observe, before he gets lost—too easily, he knows—in the feel, and comes all too quickly. He angles his hips forward just right, just enough to slide the head of his cock over Blaine's tongue, smearing precome there. Blaine's eyes flutter shut but he doesn't move.

Kurt swallows. "Suck."

Blaine's lips close in an instant and he's sucking and swallowing around the tip and then Kurt slides forward, keeping his hands anchored in Blaine's hair, holding him perfectly still as he sinks in.

When he's as deep as he can go, he holds Blaine there, tries desperately to keep count of the seconds in his head but it feels too good around his cock and time swims in and out of focus. If he let go of himself he'd be coming already.

At four seconds (or five, perhaps) Kurt feels Blaine try to breathe in through his nose. He can see the twitch of Blaine's nostrils. A second later Blaine isn't swallowing on purpose, it's entirely reflexive. He's gulping and good _god_ that feels amazing around Kurt's cock. Gulping and fighting back a gag reflex that hasn't surfaced in years.

At seven (or eight? _Shit-so-good_) Blaine's eyes flicker open, wild and bright and moisture instantly there and threatening to spill over. Then a twist of Blaine's body underneath Kurt, not struggling, Kurt doesn't think—he glances at Blaine's bound hands, fingernails white from the pressure but not hitting against the wood—just twisting.

One more second, Kurt wills, holding Blaine's stare. Just one more…

He pulls back and out slowly—watches the inches of his flushed red, spit-slick cock reappear—and Blaine splutters, coughs and blinks and the tears trail down his cheeks in two mirrored paths. His body twists under Kurt's again and Blaine coughs hard once more, licks his lips and it's too wet and then he's holding his mouth open and Kurt's staring.

"God you take it so good."

He doesn't even mean to say it but Blaine whimpers and strains up.

Kurt does it again, all the way in, and somehow his mind is clearer even if it feels like more. Counts to ten and pulls out, watches Blaine cough, spit dribbling down his chin, and then smile.

"You like that," Kurt asks. "You like having your face fucked?" He fucks in again but only stays long enough to feel the constriction of Blaine's throat and then he slides away. Then back in. "Like that?"

He keeps going and Blaine keeps taking it, the sweat building across his forehead and down his neck, his hair tightly wound in Kurt's fingers. He leans into it, straining against gravity and the weight of Kurt, writhes under him and whimpers every time he has enough breath to do it. The spit slicks down over his chin and there's a trail halfway down his neck by the time Kurt stops staring, captivated and realizes he can't last.

"Look at you, taking it like you were born for it." He blushes hot to say it but Blaine's body bucks up again. "Letting me use you. Letting me do whatever I want with you. Such a good, good boy. My good little fuck toy. Aren't you? Taking it so fucking good Blaine, so good."

_Oh god, so close, gonna come._

Kurt bottoms out again and holds Blaine's face to him, holds him there, stuck and swallowing and choking as Kurt comes hot and hard down Blaine's throat with a shout.

Kurt loses track of time again, weight slumped forward, his own face resting against the cool wall behind the headboard as his eyes squeeze and he rides out the last ebbs of his orgasm, hips fucking into Blaine's mouth until he can't move at all.

Blaine swallowing and too-hot around him brings him back and Kurt pulls away quickly, slides out of Blaine's mouth with panic already rising now that there's no build and no character to play.

But Blaine moans recklessly and swallows, his whole body strung out tight and hot under Kurt, still trembling.

Kurt's hands immediately move to a softer hold in Blaine's hair, Kurt's eyes wide as his mind kicks back into gear and he realizes how much of what just happened was more than he planned. How the spit-slick, bruised-red lips are so much worse than he has ever, ever seen them. He panics and cradles Blaine's face, thumbs tracing the tears, and watches him still swallowing, working his undoubtedly fucked-raw throat as he continues to breath hard.

When he speaks, Kurt's voice is high-pitched and worried: "Blaine, oh…are you okay?"

And when Blaine speaks his voice is completely shattered, raw and rasping around a plea: "Keep going. _Please._"

Kurt's eyes widen and the panic drips away as something more powerful and decadent than arousal wells up in him. His fingers tighten in a moment and his face shifts back to controlled. Blaine whimpers as his hair pulls at his scalp.

"You liked that," Kurt whispers out: a statement of fact. "You like being fucked like the good little fuck toy you are?"

Blaine tries to nod but his hair is held too tight, chews on his bottom lip and begs with his eyes.

"Speak."

The words tumble out of him: "God Kurt, yes."

Kurt has to swallow down hard to stop from demanding Blaine call him something else, something stronger. He tries to think past the heat radiating up at him, past the begging in Blaine's eyes and the debauched, already well-fucked expression on his face.

He softens, just a little, fingers again releasing Blaine's hair, softer and softer touches until he's stroking there and feeling Blaine almost imperceptibly lean into the contact. "Good boy," Kurt murmurs and watches Blaine's eyes flicker up and find his. "Such a good boy. Taking it all like I need you to. You were so good, Blaine."

Blaine mewls and his whole body twists into the petting of Kurt's hands.

Kurt continues, letting Blaine's mouth find the curve of his palm and kiss there, "Fuck, you are so good to me. So perfect. So good."

Blaine's breath is now a continuous staccato of rasps and whines and he's stretched out taut and hot and when Kurt looks to his wrists they're bruised red from the tie.

"You wanna come now sweetheart?" He wants to look back, wants to see Blaine's body flushed and naked, his cock hard and leaking, but he holds Blaine's gaze and remains straddling his chest. "Blaine? Yeah?"

Blaine nods and whimpers again.

Kurt slithers back, down Blaine's torso, but refuses to stop watching him. He reaches behind him and coaxes Blaine's legs down flat and then lifts himself onto his knees and shuffles, further and further from Blaine until he's settling over his thighs and letting his eyes flicker to his cock.

"I'm gonna let you come now," Kurt whispers, his hand hovering, unsure of how much to give, of how to do this well. "Because you were so good to me."

Another whine and Blaine writhes, hips angling up off the bed towards Kurt. Kurt just clicks his tongue and lets his hand cover the remaining distance, fingers closing, one by one, in a tight fist around Blaine's cock, feeling it hotter and heavier than ever.

It only takes one stroke, one perfect, unmeasured pull of his hand up and then down the length and Blaine is gasping and calling his name in that perfect broken voice and coming hard.

Kurt works him through it, mouth agape as he alternates between watching the spurt of come up Blaine's belly and the intense twist of pleasure across his face. Still stroking him through the aftermath, he watches Blaine's body collapse into the bed again, Blaine's eyes closed but shifting under his eyelids, his face a beautiful mess of tears and sweat and spit.

When there is nothing else to do, Kurt slides up Blaine's body and kisses his mouth as gently as he can, his fingers going to work on the pulled-tight knots of Blaine's tie as his tongue licks across his lips. Blaine collapses further into the bed when he can, exhausted and sated, his breath still raw and laboured.

"So good."

* * *

><p>Blaine basically passes out. Kurt keeps checking him to make sure he's okay. Sits there fidgeting and petting his traumatized wrists, his hair, his lips for hours before he curls into Blaine's side and drifts off to sleep.<p>

When he wakes up Blaine is staring at him and he looks just fine. There's a smile playing at Blaine's lips and he almost sounds shy when he says: "Hi." His voice still sounds a little raw, or Kurt might be imagining that.

Kurt swallows: "Hi."

"You're going to want to talk about it," Blaine concedes.

Kurt just nods. "It's not going to work if we don't." He stays there, a little frozen by the unexpected admission that it's going to happen again. "I don't like hurting you." _But god I liked that._

There is a long pause, as though Blaine is ordering his thoughts. "You didn't. It's not about that."

Kurt sighs and stretches, his body tight and he wonders how long until they have to get up.

"You're still going to want to talk about it."

Kurt nods once more. "I need to understand it a bit better and we need to establish some ground rules." His hand finds Blaine's hair, fingers tugging lightly at knots as Blaine leans into the touch once more. "I don't want this to be us all the time. Just some of the time."

"Me too," Blaine's quick to agree.

Kurt kisses him and the alarm beside his bed starts chirping. He groans and hits the snooze button. "I want to make it amazing for you though," he tells Blaine. "Because you deserve that."

There's the faintest hitch in Blaine's breath at that and his eyes flicker closed and then open and he stares at Kurt in the dimness of the room. "Thank you."


End file.
